


Aftermath

by ApocalypseLater



Category: Original Work, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Badass, Blood and Gore, End of the World, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Survival, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseLater/pseuds/ApocalypseLater
Summary: The world ends on April 1st. It's bloody and gory and horrible. The only hope your holding onto is that you and your friends will survive together, being badass bitches during the apocalypse.





	Aftermath

April 1st, 2020, the day the world got tiddy fucked.

Kinda ironic in thought. The day of the apocalypse, on the day the world was a joke. The Coronavirus (aka COVID-19) had mutated. They called this new strain COVID-69; how fun. The government told everyone not to worry, to stay calm. 

But how the fuck did they think people were going to respond when their previously deceased loved ones were popping up like sprouts and going rabid on people?

How the fuck was I going to react, when I came home from a walk with my sister, to see my grandparents going to fuckin town on their golden doodle, Duncan. How was I supposed to know the end of the world was on the rise. 

They wouldn't tell us anything, on the news. After we had put down whatever was left of my loving grandparents, and buried poor Dunc, we spent a few more days there. Watching the news, until they send out an amber alert on all devices ordering us to stay inside no matter what, let no one in no matter what you hear, and wait for the Canadian troop resistance. But of course, my sister and I weren't going to listen to that. 

You’re probably wondering why the hell we were with my grandparents in the first place. We were there for ‘quality time’ but we had been there for almost 2 weeks. My grandparents had tried to contact my mom but she never answered. I think why we were really there was because my mother was sick of us. I mean, I was glad to get out of the house, after being stuck inside for weeks after March break was extended. Also to get away from my dad. You see, my dad wasn’t the nicest of men. Although he and my mom were both nurses, so he was useful I guess. For the years I had spent in that house with him, we got into countless fights. Mostly caused by him, for entertainment, to get me in trouble. It was his personal way of saying ‘fuck you’. He was a selfish, mean, old prick, who loved drinking and himself more than his own family. So I was glad to get a break from all of that. I’m sure Kaitlin was too. 

“How the fuck are we supposed to get out of here?” my sister said frustrated.

“Well... I don’t know”

“Well fuck, you dumbass.”

“Wait, Jesus. I think I have a plan”

But this plan would involve a car and not dying. For which both I was unqualified. But I thought; fuck it, cat. 

“You’re planning to drive all the way home, in nana’s car? But you don’t even know how to fuckin drive.” Kaitlin said ostracizing me.

“Yes, but do you have a better idea?”

So off we went, we brought some food and a few knives with us and I took the keys off the kitchen table. 

Because the dumbass had no ideas.

I started the car, half hoping it didn’t work, because it would be fuckin sad if I died trying to drive a goddamn vehicle.

But, it did. Shit.

Okay, let’s not freak out. I’m sure it's not that hard. I mean, I'm pretty damn good at Mario Kart. I also sickly drifted that go-kart at my cousin’s birthday party.

I didn't die then, so I swear to god if I die before becoming a badass bitch during the apocalypse, I’m literally gonna fail at life.

As a wise man once said, ‘don’t fuckin’ die on me, Mia!’.

I put the food in the trunk and kept the weapons close, but secure. So like, if we suddenly stopped, knives wouldn’t go plunging at us like some fuckin Final Destination shit.

I pulled out of their small driveway and headed towards what used to be home.  
I thought I’d crash into a small child or something but surprisingly I was good.

As we drove past the Foodland, we were greeted by chaos. Bodies everywhere, and the dead roaming around, looking for new food. We tried our best to speed outta that bitch fast. Finally, we passed the little cliff that overlooked the small town. God, it was plagued with death. It was a river of blood. I’d never driven home before, well technically I have, but I was asleep. So my plan is to keep driving straight. 

But shit, I need to get a hold of Brianna, to see if she’s alive. God, I hope so. She was my best friend, and she’d know how to keep us all sane. I need to find the rest of my friends as well, maybe we could find out what the fuck is happening. If I can get ahold of some wifi, I’ll text Abby and Frances, see what’s going on everywhere else. See if its the Satan’s playground in their necks of the woods as well. But for now, it’s time for the journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bloody love letter to COVID-19 meets the walking dead meets rl, yk. It's gonna take a bit to get another chapter written but I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I love y'all, mwah.


End file.
